


Make Your Fortune Count On You

by Pen Dumonium (megyal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/Pen%20Dumonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wizard whose method of magic isn't standard and definitely isn't lucrative, whose non-magical boyfriend fares much better and manages to somehow be a thousand times cooler. (wizard!fail/awesome!normal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Fortune Count On You

Axle tapped rapidly on the front door of this last large building on the quiet, residential block; the sound his knuckles made against the metallic material created an oddly gong-like sound, and it echoed around him. Swallowing hard, he took a step back on the covered portico, faced the peep-hole squarely and tried a winning smile on for size.

At least, he _hoped_ it was winning. The top row of his smile had a few crooked teeth; while Gemini claimed that it gave his mouth character, Axle rather thought that he could do with a less personable smile. As far as possible, he hated showing his teeth, but Gemini said an easy smile helped to smooth a business transaction.

Gemini knew things like that. Also, Gemini was a master of the easy smile, making it look as if all his attention was fixed on you and _only_ you, even if he was in the middle of his office being bombarding by texts and emails. He barely showed any teeth, too, but he managed to crinkle the outer corners of his eyes in a most endearing manner and the brown of his eyes became soft, sweet... like honey.

Axle had always liked his smile. Because Gemini was extremely biased and half-blind on top of that, he claimed he liked Axle's smile a lot, too. Axle didn't believe that, not really, but because Gemini said so, he'd try.

Oh, he'd try.

The small aperture of the peephole was obscured momentarily, and he widened his smile a bit more, trying to inject more 'harmless repair-man' into it and less of 'serial killer'. There was a pause, in which Axle could _feel_ the person on the other side making a decision, and then the heavy door was pulled open.

A well-dressed elderly woman stood on the other side of the doorway, looking at him from behind stylish frames. She tugged at the hem of her cardigan, and frowned at Axle.

"What do you want?" she asked, eying Axle's clothing. He was wearing a suit that had belonged to his father's youngest brother; he wasn't too big on spending money that he didn't have on clothes, and there was no way he was going to give into Gemini's constant offers to upgrade his wardrobe. So what if the sleeves of the double-breasted jacket were a bit too short, exposing his skinny wrists? He was dressed, and that was enough.

"Hello, there!" he exclaimed, offering the woman a gallant bow and doffing the bowler hat he liked to wear over his short, pale hair. "My name's Axle Co, madam, at your service!"

With a snap of his fingers, one of his business cards appeared between the index and middle fingers of his free hand, and he held it out to her, still smiling. Warily, she plucked it out of his fingers and peered at it. His business cards were good; slick, attractive pieces of work. They'd been designed by Gemini, of course.

" _Axle Co_ ," the woman read out loud. " _Small Appliance Repair...By Magic!"_ She blinked at the card and then looked at him. Her eyes were fairly watery. "People still do magic?"

"I do." Axle waited for the next, inevitable question.

"What's the 'Co' stand for? Axle _and_ Co?"

Axle kept his smile as firmly fixed as he dared. "It doesn't stand for anything, ma'am. And there's no 'company'. Just me!" He spread his arms wide, indicating the sum of his individuality. The lady gave his striped waistcoat a dismissive glance, and then held out the card to him.

"I don't need any small appliance repairs."

"Wait," Axle said, desperate. "I'm sure you have some kind of...of microwave oven, or clothes-iron, or even a standing fan in there that's in _some_ need of renovation."

"If I need any of those, I'd buy a new one. I usually do."

"But, see..." Axle floundered around for some reason. "Right! Um, you could fix them up, and sell them in yard sale? Maybe?"

The lady had been firmly shutting him out, her gnarled fingers wrapped around the edge of the door. She paused, and pulled back the door. "Sell them?"

"Right!" Axle wanted to sag with relief, but he held himself up straight. He was too tall to pull off a slump effectively, his mother always told him. "My fees aren't really that high, so you could turn a profit."

She didn't seem to be paying much attention to him; her expression was turned inwards. "My daughter is always on my case to get rid of some of the things," she finally muttered. "Maybe you should come in."

"It would be my pleasure," Axle said, feeling so heartfelt that he was just about to burst.

He learned a few things about his potential client after he stepped inside her house.

Her name was Rosemary Day, and she was seventy-four years old. She lived by herself in this large, three bedroom house, but it wasn't because she was a widow. No, her husband was alive and well, and lived with one of their three children a few towns over. Her husband didn't live with her because she was a hoarder.

There was this television show that dealt with hoarders. Axle knew about it, because Gemini liked to watch it. While Axle privately had no sympathy for the hoarders, Gemini did. He would stare at the screen of Axle's tiny television with a small frown turning down the corners of his lips, and say things like, "Oh no, that's terrible," while nibbling on a pilfered carrot. Axle grew vegetables on the roof of his shop/apartment. Gemini thought it was awesome, in a retro kind of way. He constantly took pictures of it with the camera on his phone, posting it to whatever social networking site that was hot now, or to his popular blog with such witty captions as: _bf is the best urban farmer ever. hoes to the left_.

Watching that television show was in no way comparable to seeing walls and walls of _stuff_ , rising up from the floor to the ceiling in questionable stacks, or overturned in corners as if the path had been a freeway and there had been a horrible accident. Axle kept expecting to see someone pull themselves out from the wreckage. Rosemary led him through a maze of objects which obscured the details of what might have been a sitting room, and then turned to glare at him with a half-defiant, half-ashamed expression on her face.

"This is all yours." Axle wasn't really asking a question. He was just trying to come to terms with the...the sheer _number_ of items in here. It also smelled musty and _close_ , and Axle's allergies threatened a coup. He sniffled a few times, and retrieved a large blue handkerchief out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah." Rosemary looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Will said he'd come back if I got rid of some of these things. So...this toaster stopped working about three years ago. And, oh, can you fix grandfather clocks? Thing is, my grandfather gave me that clock. It's a family heirloom. Can't sell it."

"Is the toaster an heirloom too?" Axle tried to joke, but Rosemary's stare was as flat as a beetle's. "Yes, I can repair clocks."

"Nobody fixes stuff like this anymore." Rosemary was trying to tug a mixer from the middle of the hoarded wall. "You can just buy new things."

"I know," Axle said, watching her struggle for a moment. Oh, how he knew. He had known it from the time he had taken over his father's repair-shop, experiencing a kind of helpless resignation to how the world changed. In his father's and grandfather's time, people would come right to the shop to get their items repaired. These days, old and worn articles just got tossed, and Rosemary was absolutely correct: new ones were simply obtained.

That's just how the world worked, these days.

Axle said, "Here, let me get that out for you," after Rosemary fought with the stubborn mixer for a few more moments. It was really jammed in there, he realized as he took a hold of it himself; and as neat as Rosemary herself appeared, it appeared that this didn't extend to the numerous items she had under her roof. The glass bowl of the mixer was covered with a fine, dark layer of dust.

He muttered a spell under his breath to give the mixer a bit more space to slide out; he thought the spell weak enough to do the trick, but then the massive pile shifted.

"Hey--"

"It's coming down!" Rosemary yelled. Axle couldn't tell if she was worried for him or for her belongings. "No, my records!"

Right, the belongings, then. Axle snapped out another spell to create a shimmering web right across the crumpling fortification. The stack trembled and held, and he felt light-headed as the spell took hold. His magic was really best used for very fine, detailed work; shit like this was more suited for his sister's abilities. Rivi worked on heavy equipment, large machines with that incongruous shade of yellow; vehicles with vaguely threatening names like 'dragline excavator' or 'pneumatic roller'.

Maybe he should train up his magic, and get into the heavy equipment business with her; he liked the relative quiet of small appliances, though. He'd been on a construction site once with Rivi, and the noise had nearly driven him insane.

Axle stepped back, and eyed the shivery webbing. He was about to say something to Rosemary, when the silvery threads snapped all at once, and the whole pile came tumbling down on him.

It was kind of sad, this whole situation, he thought as he felt something essential in his chest area crack. Especially when Gemini had texted him this morning with the ominous and appropriately vague prediction of: _'a great weight will fall on your shoulders today._ '

-

When Axle was about seven or eight, the Gemini family moved onto the magician's reserve out by Westlake Forest. They arrived in with their mobile home, the legs of the building making creaking noises as it strode into the largest neighbourhood in Westlake, where Axle had been living for as long as he had known himself. He had been on his way to school, dreading the conjuring lesson, and he'd stop to watch the brightly-painted house squat slowly in a clearing. As soon as it settled down, steam hissing from its joints, the front door opened and a gaggle of children tumbled out, laughing. In time, Axle would learn to recite their names in order of age, and that was basically the way they exited: Libra, Scorpio, Virgo (who insisted on calling himself Vernon and had it legally changed as soon as he could), Aquarius and Gemini, who was carrying plump Leo in his arms that first time Axle saw him.

As his siblings chased each other around the house with outrageous yells, Gemini spotted him across the street and marched over.

"Hi," Gemini said as soon as he drew close, smiling. The baby had been grinning too, albeit around a pink pacifier. They both had the same large shock of curly hair, although Gemini's was quite a bit bigger; there were a few golden strands streaking through the mass of black. He hadn't been wearing a shirt, or shoes; just a pair of blue shorts with a single green hibiscus flower at the hem of one leg. Gemini and his siblings looked as if they were going to the beach, and not to some dreary little Midwest reserve in the first weeks of autumn.

"Hi," Axle had answered faintly, a bit uncomfortable to stand beside such specimens of hearty health; he probably looked like an immature scarecrow, in comparison. Gemini shifted Leo properly onto his hip, and stuck out one hand.

"I'm Gemini Gemini," he said, giving Axle's hand exactly three confident pumps before letting go and jerking his chin at the baby. "This is Leo Gemini." He wrinkled his nose at Axle, obviously waiting for something.

Axle thought. "That's your _real_ name?"

Gemini seemed pleased, as if Axle had passed an important test. "Sure is. I'm not a twin," he said. "My mom _thought_ she was having twins, she was gonna name them _Gem_ and _Ini_ , but there was only me."

"Oh."

"What's your name? Wait, wait." Gemini stared at him, his gaze going distant. The baby looked at the side of his big brother's face and then turned to blink quizzically at Axle, who shrugged. Gemini's gaze returned from where it had been travelling. "Is it...Axis?"

"No, Axle. Axle Co." Axle smiled shyly, suddenly and inexplicably pleased that he had met Gemini before his sister did. "That's my real name, too."

"That's cool," Gemini said, his dark eyes fixed on Axle's face in that direct manner he would always have. Looking back, Axle figured that the very moment they met, he had fallen in love with Gemini. Of course, Gemini being Gemini, he took a bit longer; much longer. Axle didn't exactly _pine_ after him, but there were moments where he felt that their friendship would remain just as it was, with Gemini always at the centre of attention, where he seemed to belong, and Axle lurking at the shadowy edges. When Gemini's attention fell on him fully, Axle could hardly believe it.

Gemini, being Gemini, said he'd known they'd end up together, anyway.

The Gemini family sent all their children to the same school Axle went to, much to his not-so-secret delight. They all excelled in divination, which was their family-business anyway, but Gemini was particularly talented in oneiromancy and scrying, much to his mother's delight.

"We haven't had a seer in the family for generations," Allison Gemini had told Axle's mother at a barbecue one shimmering summer. "And his dream-predictions! So accurate!"

Axle's father, who believed that magic wasn't magic unless you could _see_ its effects, had grunted as he flipped the sizzling patties. Axle, who had been hovering near the grille in hopes of a sample, glanced over to where Gemini was wrestling Libra on the grass. Libra was taller and stronger than Gemini, but that didn't stop him from trying to pin down his sister with loud battle-cries.

Axle adored him. Even then.

\--

The faint tapping sound was enough to tell Axle that Gemini was in the room with him. He barely shifted his eyelids, lifting them to a little to peek around. Gemini was slouched in a nearby chair, one leg crossed over the other. He held his phone held loosely in his hands, almost carelessly, but he was typing at a speed that Axle could never hope to mimic. Axle didn't even _like_ to text, but since Gemini was apparently allergic to putting his phone to his ear, Axle had learned to compromise.

He gazed at Gemini for awhile. Gemini had his striped fedora on, covering his short hair, cropped close to his head. He looked so young in his dark jeans and t-shirt, like he had a lecture to attend in a few hours. Allison Gemini had been absolutely heartbroken when Gemini had demanded to be sent to 'regular' school, and had excelled enough to go to into university. Gemini held some degree in Management or Marketing, Axle was unsure of which (it was probably both), and now worked as a Social Media Marketing Manager. Axle had once asked him if he used his abilities in his work.

Gemini had given him a quizzical glance. "No," he had replied. "I don't. That stuff is just for friends and family nowadays."

Gemini was really good at his job; what exactly he did, Axle had only the vaguest ideas, but he figured it had to do with online networking and promotions, using the internet to push products and services for companies. Axle knew for sure that he had training sessions for customer service divisions and it was kind of suspicious how he knew what tactic appealed to any one demographic at a time.

Or it could have been that fancy normal training. In any case, Allison Gemini hated the sight of any regular school. She'd tried cursing a few, but Leo removed the curses with efficient regularity.

Axle shifted a little, and a sharp pain blossomed in his chest before being muffled in a manner which indicated that some spell was hard at work. Almost immediately, Gemini hovered over him, placing his ubiquitous phone on the side-table of the bed Axle lay in, and touching his brow with warm fingers. Axle felt kind of comforted that Gemini would set aside his phone like that, for _him_.

"Don't move, you idiot," Gemini said, brushing Axle's hair away from his forehead. "You've got yourself a busted rib, dude. You're still healing."

"Fuck." Axle tried to find a position to lie in, in which his torso didn't hate him as much. He brushed away Gemini's hand irritably, blinking at him. The room was cool, thanks to the air conditioner humming gently in the corner. It also seemed as if it was fairly late in the night. "How long have I been in here?"

"A few hours. The mage-healer says you'll be okay to go once the rib's knitted up properly." Gemini bit at his full lower lip. "What happened?"

Axle raised one arm very carefully and then ran a hand through his hair. He had only the vaguest memory of Rosemary calling emergency services, and the loud wail of the ambulance. His magic had kicked like wild mule around him, and he remembered the cursing of the EMT's. "Got my ass kicked by about a dozen boxes of old vinyl records."

"Wow."

"Don't dare fucking blog about this," Axle said, and Gemini held up both hands in a gesture of capitulation. "Don't you fucking dare."

"What would I put up on there, man?" Gemini narrowed his eyes. "'Hey guys, my dude Ax got totally damaged today, while he was working.' No. Just, no."

Axle snorted, and let his gaze wander around the hospital room. It looked expensive, and when he pointed this out, Gemini's normally placid face took on a mutinous cast.

"I'm paying for it."

"I'll pay you back," Axle said, instantly, and they both glared at each other, before Axle rolled his eyes and glanced away again. "Look, I don't need you spending your money like that on me. You already bought that computer for the shop, and I _know_ you're planning on giving me a car for my birthday."

Gemini managed to appear innocent and enraged at the same time. "I'm not. Who told you that, anyway?"

"How long have I known you for, again?" Axle challenged. "Twenty years, man. So I _know_ that you can't keep a secret to save your life, and neither can Aquarius and Leo."

Gemini said, "Fucking shits. Can't keep their traps shut. And what if I _want_ to buy you a car?"

"I don't want it. I'm trying to help the environment. I already have a _great_ mode of transportation; it's called the Two Foot Fancy."

Gemini threw himself back in his chair with an annoyed huff, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm paying for this room. You don't even have health insurance."

Feeling drained, Axle turned his head away and closed his eyes. "It's not that I don't appreciate it," he muttered. "It's just that..."

"Just...what? Ax? Axle?"

Axle let his breathing go long and deep, and feigned sleep until a mage-healer came in to check up on his mending ribs.

\--

Their first kiss was when Axle was sixteen and Gemini was eighteen, and getting ready to go to university. Axle was cut up into tiny pieces of teenaged angst. For a few weeks, he managed to hide away from his best friend in a pretty effective fashion, considering the fact that said best friend had a sister who was pretty awesome at remote viewing. Gemini usually asked Aquarius to find Axle when he couldn't locate him readily, but apparently he was too busy getting ready for his new life. Axle moped in his room up until three days before Gemini was scheduled to leave, his headphones over his ears. When Gemini kicked open his door, all Axle had to say was, "What, what the fuck?"

"What do you mean, _what the fuck_?" Gemini strode in, and slammed the door, staring up at him as Axle got to his feet. At that time, Gemini was just a little over average height, with that compact wiry frame he'd inherited from his father's side. Axle was all gangly limbs and knobbly knees and elbows, standing nearly a head taller than Gemini.

"Don't be like this, man," Gemini had said, his stare angry and hurt. "Come on."

"Get the fuck out of my room," Axle said, spitting out each word like a hard stone. Gemini stepped right up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

It was Axle's first kiss. As far as kisses went, it was pretty damned awesome... like one of those kisses he'd read in some of Rivi's romance novels, while searching for the sex-parts. Gemini obviously knew what he was doing, and Axle found himself on his bed, lying on his back with Gemini kneeling in between his sprawled legs.

It was so fucking hot. Gemini's tongue did such awesome things in his mouth, and what was even better was that Gemini's dick was hard against his as they rubbed against each other. He put his hand up Gemini's shirt, feeling the warm point of a nipple, and the quick heartbeat against his palm.

They'd lain side-by-side afterwards, Axle wondering with a hot face whether Gemini's underwear was as sticky as his.

"You'd better wait for me until I get back," Gemini said, the side of his hand touching Axle's as if it was always supposed to be there.

"Nope. I'm gonna have so much fucking sex, man."

It was not quite a lie...but it was close.

\--

"I'm taking you to my place," Gemini said after he helped Axle into his truck and drove out of the hospital at top speed. This was a strategic move, since Axle wouldn't be able to pop the door and leap out.

"I'm not going to tuck and roll out of your truck," Axle told him. "For real, man."

"Right," Gemini muttered, but he slowed down a little. His phone dinged and buzzed the whole way, but he didn't look at it. Axle suspected it was because _he_ was in the car, and not through any overarching sense of safe driving. Axle slouched in his chair, watching the hard grey lines of the city melting away, smoothing into neat arrangements of greenery and well-designed residences. Axle lived on the other side of town, his shop cramped between two other narrow buildings, the staircase in the alley outside, so he had to exit his shop and lock up before ascending to his apartment. Gemini's place was trendy in that tall, open-floor-plan kind of way; it had formerly been a factory that had been converted to a series of apartments.

Luckily, Gemini lived on the ground floor, and Axle followed him to his covered front porch and inside the cool apartment. He headed up towards the loft above the kitchen, where Gemini's bedroom was, brushing his fingers against the brick finish as was his habit. As he got into the bedroom (there was nothing but a low wall separating it from the downstairs area) he walked over to snap on the lamp on his side of the bed. Gemini remained downstairs, and for a moment, Axle just listened to him clattering around. He pulled off his dusty clothes and put them in the hamper, looking down at the still-red section of his chest before opening his drawer in Gemini's tall dresser.

"My dad's watch broke," Gemini said behind him, when Axle had just finished pulling on a soft, old pair of sweatpants; he turned and looked over his shoulder. Gemini was holding a silver pocket watch in one hand. Axle stared at the softly gleaming timepiece, and then glanced up at the slightly defensive expression on Gemini's face.

"Bring it over here, let me see."

Gemini approached him quickly, struggling to hide a small smile on his face. "I dropped it."

Axle rolled his eyes, taking the watch out of his hand and peering at it closely. He sat on the side of the bed, near to the lamp for some light, and quickly cast a few spells which would tell him what, if anything, had broken inside the delicate workings. The gear train was damaged and while Axle had no idea how Gemini had managed to break something like that, he wasn't completely surprised. Gemini broke things with astounding regularity. It was a running joke in his family that he simply had to look at an object sometimes, and it just stopped functioning. Axle used to tease that he was like one of those comic-book superwizards, but his powers were not really helpful at all. Axle had once repaired his prized antique gramophone, the lamp on his side of the bed and his phone in the space of a few days about a month ago. The phone had been particularly hard for him, and a bit of a surprise since Gemini could have bought a better model as easy as anything. However, Gemini had insisted, and Axle was a weak, weak man when it came to him.

Gemini stood over him, watching him weave tendrils of magic around the poor pocket-watch. At one point, Axle set it to hovering in the air, rotating slowly in the space between his palms as he set a charm to reinforce the whole thing, protecting it against Gemini's destructive talents.

"Thanks," Gemini said when Axle cancelled all his assisting spells and held the ticking watch over to him. Gemini took it with one hand. The other one was busy holding up his phone in Axle's direction, the red record light flashing. "I didn't get your face, don't worry," he said, knowing how Axle was slightly paranoid in having his face displayed on Gemini's blog. "That was awesome."

Axle shrugged. "That's just my job." He felt his lips twist a little. "I mean, I don't get to do my job a lot, but whatever."

"Still." Gemini switched off the recording function with a few taps of his thumb and then tossed his phone on the bed. "You're so good at that."

"Years of training." Axle swung up his legs and lay back against the pillows. "All my life, in fact."

The bed dipped as Gemini got on it as well, and Axle grunted softly as Gemini pushed open his legs and knelt between them, moving carefully as to not aggravate his still-tender chest. He smiled when he felt Gemini's mouth brush gently over one nipple, licking at it and then nibbling when it showed great interest at his attention.

"Watching you fix stuff gives me a fucking stiffy," Gemini murmured and Axle's laughter broke out of him like water from behind a failed dam. It didn't hurt so much to laugh, and he did it almost helplessly, nearly shaking Gemini off with his mirth.

"You're a real shit, you know that?" Axle said, opening his eyes and leaning up to kiss him.

Gemini was such an easygoing person, but he kissed as if he would consume Axle in large, ravenous bites. Axle felt his dick begin to harden, and pressed up his hips to feel Gemini's answering erection.

"Fuck," Gemini murmured against his mouth, fumbling between them to rub at Axle's crotch. It was so familiar and so intense at the same time, and Axle was struck with a sudden sad realisation, as he usually was, that it might not be this way between them all the time. Axle watched Gemini as he sat back on his heels and pulled off the striped vest and long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, tossing them on the floor. Axle pressed both hands against his warm chest, running them up to rest on his shoulders and tugging him back down.

"Your ribs," Gemini said when Axle tried to pull him closer, much closer.

"Don't worry about that." Axle licked the seam of his mouth. "Fuck my failure away, Sir Gemini Gemini."

Gemini looked down at him with big, unhappy eyes. "I want you to be happy, man."

"I am. It'll be okay," Axle told him. "Come on, get your dick in my ass."

That took some doing, because while Axle wanted some sex, and he wanted it real soon, he was loath to let Gemini out of the circle of his arms for too long, pulling up Gemini's shirt a little to run his palms over his back. When Gemini pulled off his sweatpants and underwear, and turned him over with interminable care, Axle reached into one of the narrow drawers that had been built into the relatively wide headboard. He pulled out the small bottle of lube, holding it over his shoulder. He nearly dropped it when Gemini parted the cheeks of his ass and licked at his hole without any preamble.

"Fuck!" He jerked as Gemini's tongue probed him, slick and wet. Axle's brain scrambled between _ididn'tshower_ and _fuckyesmore_ , and despite the low-grade ache in his chest, he arched back, writhing on Gemini's tongue. He never could decide if he liked rimming or not until it was being done to him, so he simply dropped his head down nearly to his folded arms, still clenching the already crumpled tube in one hand.

Gemini pulled away a little, delivering a quick little bite to one of Axle's buttocks. His hands were hot on Axle's skin and when Axle reached back with the lube again, their fingers tangled together briefly and parted. Gemini fingered him open with deft movements, twisting and parting while Axle pressed his cheek onto the rumpled sheets and just went with it. Gemini had to stop and back off a little, in order to tug off the rest of his clothes, and when he came back Axle felt the wet, blunt tip of his cock pressing against the crinkled flesh.

Axle heard himself making short, sharp noises as the flared head breached him, spread him wide and leading the way for the rest of his lubed shaft. Gemini paused briefly after he slid in all the way, flexing his cock inside Axle before withdrawing and sliding in again. Axle hissed as Gemini set up a quick rhythm, strangely light movements that left him needing more, and so he said so.

"No." Gemini sounded strained and amused at the same time. "Just take what I'm giving you."

"I want it harder."

Gemini laughed softly, but the pace roughened, and already Axle felt his body tensing up to come. Gemini's hand slid around him, grasping the base of his cock.

"Not yet." Gemini's breath huffed hot against his ear. "Hear me, Ax? Not yet."

Axle complained in a thoughtless mumble, fucking back on Gemini's cock whilst trying to get free of the hand preventing his release, but he would never think of reaching down and removing it. Gemini moved long and deep in his body, and Axle panted with every slap of their skin. When Gemini's thrusts descended into wild, uncoordinated territory, he bit Axle's earlobe, removed his hand and grunted, " _Now_."

Axle came hard, arms trembling to hold himself up as Gemini shoved up to the hilt inside him, thighs damp against each other's, the air filled with the smell of sweat and semen. Axle slumped down weakly, lying flat on his stomach and vaguely noting the way his asshole felt without Gemini's cock in it. Usually Gemini would just lie atop him for a few beats; this time, he rolled off, dabbing at Axle's narrow buttocks with one corner of the sheet as Axle tried to get his breath back.

"I couldn't fuck your failure away," Gemini told him some time later as he snuggled up against Axle's side, stroking his stomach lightly. "Nothing to fuck away, sorry."

Axle stared up at the darkened ceiling as Gemini's legs tangled with his.

It wasn't quite a smile on his face...but it was close.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://smut-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_fest**](http://smut-fest.livejournal.com/) , for [](http://afaineantwriter.livejournal.com/profile)[**afaineantwriter**](http://afaineantwriter.livejournal.com/)


End file.
